


Uncertain

by digthewriter



Series: Billiards-HP [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a good thing going, but Harry is almost ruining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> Read [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2286468), [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2617976), [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683622)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and concentrated on not coming right then and there. Draco had just started to stroke him and even though it’d been a few days, there was no reason for him to come too soon. 

After their brief conversation by the bar, Draco had told Harry to meet him in the loo. Harry had barely managed to get a word in when Draco placed a Silencing Charm in the stall and _attacked_ Harry. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered and tried to bite down hard so he wouldn’t moan too loud. 

“You like that, Potter?” Draco mumbled in Harry’s ear; Harry’s hips bucked up as he tried to fuck Draco’s hand. 

“I’d like it more if it was your mouth.” Harry knew that Draco _loved_ it when he talked like that, even if Harry wasn’t entirely comfortable with it himself. 

Draco grinned at Harry’s response and sped up his movements. “Tonight,” he said in a promise. 

It was always a promise, and Draco always delivered but Harry was still hesitant. They hadn’t come out to their friends; not about the relationship, and most of their friends didn’t even know that they were gay. Let alone fucking each other. 

“What is it now?” Draco asked and stopped what he was doing. 

“What’s what?” 

“What you’re thinking about. If you don’t want—”

“I do!” Harry exclaimed. “Sorry, I just…” 

“You _what_?” 

“…wondering until when?” Harry looked at Draco who seemed confused. “Until when are we going to keep this up?” 

“Do you want to stop?” 

“Do you?” 

“Fucking hell, Potter,” Draco shouted. When he started to leave, Harry panicked. 

“Wait, Draco.” Harry bit his tongue; he’d never _called_ him Draco before. 

Draco’s face softened and he gave a half a smile. “Potter…” He sighed as if he was selecting his words carefully. “This was just supposed to be fun. If you wish to stop—”

“I don’t want to stop.” 

“Then _what_?” Draco snapped. 

“I just don’t want to get my heart broken.” For the first time since they’d started this, Harry was being honest. 

“Yes, because only _you_ run that risk.” 

Draco stormed out of the stall and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
